warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Thirteen
WEEK THIRTEEN, DAILY SHOW #1 (Ft. Scarletpaw and Lilly) Voice-over: Sandstorm has just been evicted and as you can tell, Brambleclaw is excited. (zooms in to outside where Brambleclaw is dancing happily) Brambleclaw: Sandstorm's been evicted! Sandstorm's been evicted! (falls over and twists ankle) Brambleclaw: Owwwww! Owwwwwwwww! (cries) (Icecloud comes running out) Icecloud: What's wrong? D: Brambleclaw: I... Twisted my ankle! D: (crying) Icecloud: Well, we should get you checked out by Big Brother! (Icecloud and a crying Brambleclaw enter the diary room) Big Brother: Oh great. What's wrong now? Icecloud: He twisted his ankle. Big Brother: You'll be fine. Now get out of here and stop crying. Brambleclaw: That's mean! (starts crying again) Big Brother: OUT! Cloudtail: What happened to you? Brambleclaw: Big Brother was being mean! Ferncloud: That will not be tolerated! I'm gonna go chat with Big Brother right now! (''Ferncloud enters the Diary Room) Ferncloud: Big Brother, Brambleclaw tells me your being mean to him. Is this true? Big Brother: His crying was annoying me! Ferncloud: He cried because he twisted his ankle! Now get out there and apologise to Brambleclaw. Big Brother: No. You aren't the boss of me! Ferncloud: Get out there an apologise or NO GUMMY BEARS FOR YOU MISTER! (grabs Big Brother's ear) Big Brother: Ok, don't take it out on the gummy bears! (whines) Ferncloud: Good, now apologise. (Big Brother and Ferncloud exit the Diary Room and walk over to Brambleclaw) Ferncloud: Brambleclaw, Big Brother has something to say, don't you? Big Brother: No Ferncloud: (grabs Big Brother's ear) Yes you do! Big Brother: Sorry Brambleclaw. Ferncloud: Good. Now have a gummy bear! (hands gummy bear) Big Brother: Yay! Brambleclaw: May I have a gummy bear too? Ferncloud: What's the magic word? Brambleclaw: May I have a gummy bear too please? Ferncloud: Most certainly! (gives gummy bear) (random noise outside) Ashfur: AAAAAAAH! NOISE! Hazeltail: It sounded like a... Bluestar: TWOLEG MONSTER! Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAH! Ashfur: Come, Watson. We need to check it out. (everyone heads outside) (a red double-decker bus is waiting outside) Everyone but Bluestar: Aaaaah! A double decker bus! Bluestar: Oooh a double decker bus! (the bus door opens and Scarletpaw steps out) Scarletpaw: Good day to you peasants. (sips tea) Hazeltail: I'm a warrior, and you're an apprentice! YOU are the peasant! Scarletpaw: No, I am not a peasant, you are. I brought youy all gifts from my trip to London. Cloudtail: She's more boring than a burrito with nothing on it. Ferncloud: Or a nachos with no meat. Cloudtail: (gasp) Nachos is ''never boring! Scarletpaw: Time for snow! (casts spell and it starts snowing) Everyone but Scarletpaw: Brrr! So cold, let's go inside! (everyone is inside) Scarletpaw: Ok, so who wants their present first? (sips tea) Bluestar: Me! :D Ferncloud: But first... Do you have any more of that tea? Scarletpaw: Yeah I have heaps but I'm not giving you any. Ferncloud: Nuuuuuu! Ashfur: WHY!? Scarletpaw: Because I paid for it, and what I pay for is mine. Ferncloud: D: I'm gonna have to go to the store now! NO ONE OPEN THEIR PRESENT! Bluestar: (begins to open present) Ferncloud: NO! BAD BLUESTAR! Bluestar: D: (at the store) (Ferncloud places box of teabags on the counter) Store guy: That'll be $3.00 Ferncloud: But I have no money! I'm a cat! Store guy: Then give me back the tea! Ferncloud: But... We need that tea! (looks up at store guy with adorable kitty eyes( Store guy: Awwwww, so adorable! You can have the tea! (squeezes Ferncloud) Ferncloud: AAAAAAAAAAH! (runs out of store) (back at the house) Ferncloud: (drops the box of tea and shudders) Ashfur: What happened? D: Ferncloud: I got... squeezed by a twoleg! Everyone: (shudders) Bluestar: Can I open my present now? Scarletpaw: EVERYONE GATHER ROUND! (everyone gathers in a circle) (Bluestar opens her present) Bluestar: (gasp) 101 Ways To Kill Ferncloud! Just what I always wanted! :D (gives Ferncloud evil grin) Ferncloud: Nuuuuuu! Gimmie my present! (Ferncloud opens her present) Ferncloud: (gasp) MATCHES! and the book 101 Ways To Avoid Being Killed By Bluestar! How AWESOME! Bluestar: HEY! How come she got two ''presents? Scarletpaw: She needed two. Ashfur: MY PRESENT NEXT! (unwraps present) Ashfur: Oh... My... StarClan. AN EPIC HAT! :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Bluestar: YAY! NOW WE CAN BE EPIC HAT BUDDIES! Ashfur: YAAAAAAAAY! I LOVE YOU SCARLETPAW! (squeezes to death) Scarletpaw: Nuuuuuu! I've been squeezed to death! Revive me, Lilly! (Lilly comes on) Lilly: (revives Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: Thankyou Lilly! Cloudtail: ME NEXT! (opens present) Cloudtail: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! I love you Scarletpaw! (squeezes to death) Scarletpaw: Nuuuuuu! I've been squeezed to death! Revive me Lilly, again. Lilly: (revives Scarletpaw... Again) Scarletpaw: Ok, no more squeezing to death, Icecloud, come get your present. Icecloud: (opens present) CARROTS! I love you Scarletpaw! (squeezes to death) Scarletpaw: Nuuuuuuu! I've been squeezed to death! Revive me Lilly! Lilly: This is the last time! (revives Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: Ok Hazeltail, it's your turn. Hazeltail: (opens present) (gasp) A LIFE SIZED POSTER OF CLOUDTAIL!!! AAAAAH! I LOVE YOU SCARLETPAW! (squeezes to death) Scarletpaw: Nuuuuuuu! I've been squeezed to death! Revive me Lilly! Lilly: Revive yourself, I've already done it three times! Scarletpaw: Crap! Revive me Tangle! Tangle: Sorry, busy. Scarletpaw: Crap! Revive me Ferncloud! Ferncloud: What's the magic word? Scarletpaw: Revive me please Ferncloud! Ferncloud: Certainly! (revives Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: Thankyou. Ok, now Brambleclaw open your present. No squeezing! (Brambleclaw opens his present) Brambleclaw: Why did you give me concrete? Scarlepaw: So you can harden up! Brambleclaw: (cries) Ashfur: For goodness sake, give me that (grabs concrete and shoves some in Brambleclaw's mouth) Brambleclaw: ... Scarletpaw: And now, for the show to begin! Brambleclaw: (starts making kettle noises) Ferncloud: Is he ok? Brambleclaw: (grows giant) ROAAAAAAAAAAR! BRAMBLECLAW SMASH! (throws Scarletpaw) Scarletpaw: Nuuuuu! Brambleclaw: LOCK TARGET! ASHFUR DESTORY! Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs in terror) Brambleclaw: MUST DESTORY ASHFUR. MUST DESTORY ASHFUR! Ashfur: Help meeeeeee! Icecloud: Uh... Stop! Brambleclaw: MOVE ASIDE, WEAKLING! (throws Icecloud in to the pool) Icecloud: Nuuuuuuuu! Ferncloud: BRAMBLECLAW, STOP! (Brambleclaw turns around) Ferncloud: You're being very mean at the moment, so stop scraing and hurting everyone and apologise, or you don't get any gummy bears, mister! Brambleclaw: (stomps Ferncloud in to the ground and takes the gummy bears) Ferncloud: Ow! Brambleclaw: DESTORY ASHFUR! (backs Ashfur in to a corner) Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAH! (Brambleclaw picks up Ashfur) Brambleclaw: DESTORY! ME SMASH! ME BRAMBLECLAW! MIGHTY LEADER! (tries to take Ashfur's epic hat) Ashfur: NOT MY EPIC HAT! (kicks Brambleclaw in the stomach) Brambleclaw: (turns back to normal and cries) Ashfur: You idiot! Brambleclaw: (looks around) What happened? Icecloud: You threw me in to the pool! Scarletpaw: You nearly broke my back! Hazeltail: You stomped Ferncloud in to the ground! Bluestar: Good kitty (stokes Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (purrs) Ferncloud: (gets up off the ground) Brambleclaw. say sorry to me! I was flattened for 1/2 an hour! Bluestar: It was only 2 minutes! Ferncloud: Still... SAY SORRY TO ME OR I'LL GIVE BIG BROTHER YOUR GUMMY BEARS! Brambleclaw: (cries) Ok, I'm sorry! Ferncloud: Thankyou! (double decker bus comes back) Everyone but Scarletpaw and Bluestar: AAAAAAAAH! A DOUBLE DECKER BUS! Bluestar: Ooh, a double decker bus! Scarletpaw: That's my ride. Goodbye peasants! (boards bus while sipping tea) (tea spills) Scarletpaw: Oh (bleep) WEEK THIRTEEN, DAILY SHOW #2 (Ft. Mintleaf & Hollyleaf) (Bluestar is reading her book) Bluestar: Time to test one of these out... hm, #56: Throw a box of matches over the edge of a cliff. (grabs matches) Hey Ferncloud! Ferncloud: What? Bluestar: Matches! (throws matches off the edge of a cliff) Ferncloud: MATCHES!!!!!!!!!!! :D (chases after matches) Hey wait a minute... You're trying to throw me off the edge of a cliff! Well it won't work! Bluestar: Nuuuuuuuu! Ferncloud: Let's try this instead! (throws book over cliff) Bluestar: Nuuuuuuu! My book! (jumps over cliff to grab book) Hey wait a minute... (falls down) Bluestar: Aaaaaah! Ashfur: (gasp) I'LL SAVE YOU WATSON! Ferncloud: Ashfur, no! Ashfur: (grabs trampoline) Bluestar: Thanks Ashfur! (bounces on trampoline back up the cliff) Ferncloud: Oh crap. Bluestar: (strikes Ferncloud with the book) Ferncloud: Ow! D: (inside) Icecloud: (nomming on carrots) OMNOMNOMNOM! OMMMMMMMM! CARROTS! Hazeltail: Shhhh! I'm watching Cloudtail! Cloudtail: (nomming on nachos) OMNOMNOMNOMNOM! NACHOS! NOOOOOOOM! Hazeltail: (sigh) He's so cute when he eats! Cloudtai: Why are you watching the poster and not the real me? Hazeltail: Duh! Why would I watch the ''real ''you when I can watch a ''poster! Cloudtail: That is one seriously messed up cat. Voice outside: MWAHAHAHA! IT'S ME! I HAVE RETURNED PEASANTS! Brambleclaw: (gasp) Outside we must go! (Mission impossible music starts playing) Cloudtail: Whaaaat? (Hollyleaf comes in swinging on a rope) Hollyleaf: (to the tune of the music) Holleh le le, Holleh le le. Dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun! Brambleclaw: HOLLYLEAF! YOU'RE ALIVE! Hollyleaf: Hi-ya! (karate chops Brambleclaw's paw) Brambleclaw: (screams and cries) Hollyleaf: Oh crap I didn't know it was you. (hugs Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: HUGZ! (hugs Hollyleaf) (CIA come in) CIA guy: Hollyleaf, we have you surrrounded! Put your paws up! Hollyleaf: Nuuu! They're on to me! Gotta go (jumps back on to rope and swings) (Mission Impossible music starts playing) Hollyleaf: (in the distance) Holleh le le, Holleh le le! CIA guy: WE LOST HER! After her! Put 50 helicopters on her! Go! Go! Go! Brambleclaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! My daughter! D: Ashfur: She's not your daughter... Brambleclaw: She felt like one! (a mint leaf falls in front of them) Ferncloud: A mint leaf! Bluestar: Oh really, I thought it was sage? Ferncloud: It's mint stupid! Bluestar: I was being sarcastic. Icecloud: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US STARCLAN? Mintleaf: Behold! 'Tis the mighty Mintleaf! Icecloud: AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH! STRANGE CAT! NUUUUU! Mintleaf: OMG IT'S AN ICECLOUD! (gets out Pokemon ball and traps Icecloud) Gotta catch em all! Ferncloud: LET GO OF MY ICEH! D: Mintleaf: (gets out Pokemon ball and traps Ferncloud in it) Gotta catch em all! Ferncloud: Nuuuuuuu! Mintleaf: Oh I forgot... (places Matches in pokemon ball) Ferncloud: EEEEEEEEE! Cloudtail: LET MY FELLOW WHITE CAT GO! D: Mintleaf: (gets out Pokemon ball and rraps Cloudtail in it) Gotta catch em all! Hazeltail: NUUUUUUUUUUU! MAH CLOUDY! I LOVES YOU! Mintleaf: (puts Hazeltail in the same ball as Cloudtail) Gotta catch em all! Cloudtail: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? D: Hazeltail: My love! (starts kissing Cloudtail) Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Brambleclaw: LET MY FRIENDS GO, YOU MONSTER! Mintleaf: (gets out Pokemon ball and traps Brambleclaw in it) Gotta catch em all! Brambleclaw: LET ME OUT! (cries) Mintleaf: Hey, where are Ashfur and Bluestar? (Ashfur is dancing happily) Ashfur: Epic hat! Epic hat! Trala la la la la, Tra la la la la la la, La la la la la. Epic hat! Epic hat! Trala la la la la, Tra la la la la la la, La la la la- (Ashfur trips over; his hat falls in to the pool and falls apart) Ashfur: (gaasp) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Bluestar comes running) Bluestar: What happened? Ashfur: (crying) My epic hat... My epic hat... It got destroyed! Bluestar: NO! D: (Mintleaf appears) Mintleaf: (gets out a pokemon ball and traps Ashfur in it) Gotta catch em all! Ashfur: (mauls Pokemon ball) This is not a good time! Mintleaf: Nuuuuuu! (gets out new Pokemon ball) Ashfur: (mauls the new Pokeman ball) I SAID THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME! (mauls Mintleaf) Mintleaf: Nuuuuuuu! D: (all the balls pop open and everyone escapes) Everyone but Ashfur: YAY! YOU SAVED US ASHFUR! Ashfur: (crying) Ferncloud: What's wrong? Ashfur: My epic hat... Is dead. Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO! Bluestar: Such a short life... For such an epic hat. Ashfur: Tomorrow we shall hold a funeral for my epic hat. You all better be there. WEEK THIRTEEN, FINAL SHOWDOWN (Everyone is at Ashfur's Epic Hat's funeral) Ashfur: He was so young (sobs in to Ferncloud's shoulder) Ferncloud: It's ok. Shh... Ashfur: It's not ok, he shouldn't have died! Priest: We are gathered here today, to mourn the sudden loss of Mr. Epic Hat. Would anyone like to say a few words? Bluestar: I will. (gets up on stage) Ashfur was always trying to steal my epic hat, and when he finally got one, he was so excited. And now it's just been ripped away! (starts crying) Priest: Ferncloud? Ferncloud: (gets up on stage) As Ashfur's sister, nothing means more to me than seeing him happy, and with the few short moments he spent with his hat, he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. We'll miss you, epic hat. Priest: Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw: Pfft, who cares? It's just a stupid hat! Ashfur: He was my friend! (throws basketball at Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: (cries) That was in my temple! Priest: Hazeltail? Hazeltail:(is looking up pictures of Cloudtail on her laptop) Do what now? Priest: Say a few words in honor of Ashfur's hat Hazeltail: Sorry, can't. Have to look at Cloudtail. Priest: Well, uh... Icecloud? Icecloud: Ashfur, your hat will be missed. We all loved him, and I even planned to burn it while you were sleeping. Ashfur: YOU WHAT? Priest: Cloudtail? (oven dings) Cloudtail: Sorry, nachos. (bolts off) Priest: Ashfur... Would you like to close the funeral? Ashfur: Epic hat, you were so amazing. I'd spent weeks trying to steal Bluestar's, and when I finally got one of my own, I was so excited. Then, out of the blue, I tripped and... (wails) IT'S TOO SOON! IT'S TOO SOON! Priest: Well, Epic hat. may you find peace where you lay, and a great afterlife. Everyone: Goodbye Epic Hat. Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge. Big Brother: Housemates, it's time for one of the rivalries in this series to come to an end... Icecloud: It's not me and Hazeltail is it? Hazeltail: No, I don't hate you anymore. Icecloud: Phew! (wipes forehead) Big Brother: It's time for Bluestar and Ferncloud's FINAL SHOWDOWN! Ferncloud: Final showdown how? Big Brother: The loser... will be EVICTED! Ferncloud: (gulps) Bluestar: YES! GOODBYE FERNCLOUD! Ashfur: I can't lose Ferncloud and Mr. Epic Hat in 2 days! D: Ferncloud: Well Bluestar, you may be stronger than me, but I will beat you with speed! Bluestar: Pfft, speed means nothing, strength is the best! Big Brother: Everyone head outside. (outside) Ferncloud: Why is there a podium above the pool? Big Brother: That's where you're fighting. Bluestar and Ferncloud, get on top of the podium. (they climb on top) Big Brother: Now, here are the rules: There will be a clean fight. No dirty moves or you are disquallified. The first one to knock their opponent in the water wins, and the loser is evicted. Ready? Fight! (Bluestar jumps on Ferncloud and strikes her) Ferncloud: AAAAAAH! I'M SCREWED! Bluestar: MWAHAHA! FEEL MY PAIN! (hits Ferncloud with epic hat) Ashfur: But... That's not how you use an epic hat! D: Bluestar: It's my hat and I'll do what I want with it! (hits Ferncloud in the back of the head with it) Ferncloud: OW! Bluestar: MWAHAHA! TIME TO BE EVICTED, PEASANT! (Ferncloud sweep kicks Bluestar and she falls to the ground) Bluestar: What? Ferncloud: OMSC I hit her! Ashfur: FIGHT BACK! GO FERNCLOUD! Bluestar: D: Holmes! Ashfur: Sorry. sister over collegue. (Ferncloud jumps on Bluestar and scratches her) Bluestar: Wow, that actually hurt for a kit machine Ferncloud: What did you say? Bluestar: I SAID... (Ferncloud bites Bluestar's leg) Bluestar: Aieeeeeee! Ferncloud: Not bad for a kit machine, huh? Bluestar: But a WARRIOR can do this! (slams Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Owwwww! Bluestar: (bites Ferncloud's ear) Bluestar: MWAHA! SWEET REVENGE! Ferncloud: Wow, that actually hurt. Bluestar: Of course it did! (strikes match) Ferncloud: NO! MINE! (kicks Bluestar and takes match) HEHEHE! MATCHES! Bluestar: (blows out match) Ferncloud: (gasp) Nuuuuuuu! Bluestar: (starts mauling Ferncloud) Ashfur: (gasp) I'll save you, Ferncloud! (does epic slow motion jump on to podium) Bluestar: Not happening! (knocks Ashfur in to the water) Ashfur: Nuuuuuuuuuu! So cold! D: Bluestar" And now, back to evicting Ferncloud. Ferncloud: You hurt my Ashy! Bluestar: So? Ferncloud: You... Hurt... My... Ashy! Bluestar: Uh-oh. Ferncloud: (grows giant) Bluestar: AAAAAAAAAH! Ferncloud: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! FERNCLOUD SMASH! FERNCLOUD AVENGE ASHY! (powerslams Bluestar) Bluestar: (gulp) HELP ME OAKHEART! Oakheart: Sorry, I'm on Big Brother, too. Bluestar: Nuuuuuuuu! Ferncloud: ME DESTROY! (headbutts Bluestar and bites her leg) Bluestar: OW! Ferncloud: TIME TO DESTORY! (bites Bluestar's ear and starts tugging) Bluestar: OW! OWWWWW! YOU'RE RIPPING IT! LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID CAT! (bops Ferncloud's head) Ferncloud: (morphs back to normal) Oh crap. Bluestar: MWA HA HA! (throws Ferncloud in to the water) Ferncloud: Nuuuuu! (hits the water) Big Brother: Challenge over! Ferncloud. you lost the challenge, and now you are evicted. You have 10 seconds to leave. Ashfur: Nuuuuuuuuu! I can't lose them both in two days! WHYYYYY? Icecloud: MUM! D: WHY? I HATE YOU NOW BLUESTAR! Bluestar: You never actually liked me. (doors open) Ferncloud: Well, I'm glad to have made it to 7th place. (Ferncloud enters the doors) Ashfur: Goodbye! D: Brambleclaw: FERNCLOUD, WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR MATCHES! (bring Ferncloud her matches) Ferncloud: Thanks, Bramby, you're so sweet. (gets out gummy bears) You can have these. Brambleclaw: I LOVE YOU! Icecloud: Bye mum! Cloudtail: Goodbye! Hazeltail: Bye! Bluestar: Sucked in! Ashfur: Don't listen to her. (throws basketball at Bluestar) Bluestar: Ow! D: (Ferncloud exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number eleven, FERNCLOUD! (Ferncloud walks on to stage, dripping wet) Ferncloud: Do you have a hair dryer? Daisy: Yeah, here you go Ferncloud: Thanks! (dries fur) That's better Daisy: Well, Ferncloud, how do you feel about 7th place? Ferncloud: I'm glad I made it that far. Would've liked to have beaten Bluestar though. Daisy: We all wanted you to, didn't we? Crowd: Yes! Oakheart: Hey! D: Daisy: AAAAAAAAH! RIVERCLAN! (blows up Oakheart) Oakheart: Nuuuuuuuu! Daisy: Well, Ferncloud, your limo is waiting for you. Fernclouyd: Bye Daisy! (jumps in to limo and it drives off) Daisy: Now, I have one last message to deliver the housemates. (crosses to the house) Daisy: Hey housemates! Housemates: Why are you here? Daisy: Congratulations for making it to the finale week! Everyone: Thanks! Daisy: Now, I have something to tell you all: Next week, you will all be evicted one by one, untill there are 3 left. That means, there will be an eviction EVERY DAY this week! Everyone: (gasp) Daisy: And one last thing. The public are now voting for who they want to WIN! Before every eviction, we will stop the voting lines. The cat with the most votes to win at the end of the week will be the WINNER of Big Brother: ThunderClan! Everyone: Woooooo! Daisy: Well you heard it here folks, we are down to the FINAL 6! Who do you want to win? Here are the numbers you need: Voice-over: If you want ASHFUR to win, dial 1902 55 71 01! Or SMS ASHFUR to 161 661! If you want BLUESTAR to win, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS BLUESTAR to 161 661! If you want BRAMBLECLAW to win, dial 1902 55 71 04! Or SMS BRAMBLECLAW to 161 661! If you want CLOUDTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS CLOUDTAIL to 161 661! If you want HAZELTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 08! Or SMS HAZELTAIL to 161 661! If you want ICECLOUD to win, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS ICECLOUD to 161 661! Daisy: Well, you've got the numbers, now get voting! I'll see you back here for the finale week! Goodnight every cat! Who is going to WIN BIG BROTHER? Who will fall at the final hurdle? See every guest return and more in: Big Brother: ThunderClan/Finale Week! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother